1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for taking an image, and particularly to an image pickup apparatus having a focal plane shutter.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional single-lens reflex digital still camera can effect optical finder display for a user to effect photographing after having visually confirmed an object image through the intermediary of a mirror, a pentaprism or the like. This digital still camera, however, opens a focal plane shutter only for a shutter time for photographing an object on an image pickup device such as a CCD and therefore, cannot effect electronic finder display for continuously displaying an object image on a liquid crystal monitor.
So, there has been proposed a digital still camera which can effect electronic finder display at all times through a focal plane shutter (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-326992). This digital still camera has structure in which a leading vane moved to a light-intercepting position only during photographing and a trailing vane running after it are disposed forwardly of an image pickup device to thereby open the shutter at all times.
However, the above-described digital still camera has suffered from the inconvenience that it can effect electronic finder display at all times, but cannot effect optical finder display.
Also, it is of special structure in which in order to effect electronic finder display, the leading vane is moved in the same direction as the trailing vane to thereby open the shutter and therefore, it has suffered from the inconvenience that the structure becomes complicated and bulky.